The Girl and the Light
by anime917
Summary: Lance has been having images of a little girl and thinks about another girl who died at the age of 17. But when he has a dream about the little girl, a flash of light came when Lance had the dream and a new girl comes to Sherman high.
1. The girl and the light

"Come on Lance!" Ilana called Lance the 5th time. Lance groan and turned on his side, he didn't want to go to school today. He felt sick since last week, he knew something was going to happen but he didn't know when or what it was. He finally got up and got dressed, he got his school stuff and shove it inside his back bag and walked downstairs to find Ilana outside in the car waiting for Lance.

"Finally!" She said as he got in the van with Octus driving to the school as Lance sat the back and Ilana sat in the front. They sat in silence til they got to the school.

"Why were you not listening to me yell at you to get up?" She said as they got out of the van and walked to the doors.

"I wasn't feeling good." When the doors open, everyone said hi to Lance as he walked to his locker.

"Hey Lance." Every guy said to him.

"Hi Lance." Every girl said to him. He open his locker and felt a pain in his chest, he put his hand over his chest. It felt like a heart attack but he saw something in the crowd of people, a little girl standing out. She had brown hair and had a bright blue eye and a bright green eye, she was beautiful but why was she in high school? A boy riding a skateboard was going to hit the little girl.

"No!" He ran to the little girl but a bunch of people walked past the little girl and she disappered from Lance. She was gone.

"Lance?" Ilana was behind him, she didn't see the little girl. Neither Octus, Lance didn't want to tell them about the girl.

"We should go to class." He walked to History in silence and never talked to anyone about the little girl.

When school was over, Lance went to his room in silence and thought about the little girl in the crowd. Why was she in school? Who was she? How did she disappered? Many questions escaped his mind, but in his heart he felt he knew her. He never met her or seen her til today but she looked like the princess of Almsola. He knew that the princess died long time ago when her planet was took over by Colonel Montez and millions of innconet people were killed. The princess was 17 when she died, Lance never knew the princess or even saw her. Without even thinking Lance went downstairs and saw Ilana doing her homework with Octus.

"I have something to ask you guys." They stared at Lance.

"Yes?" Lance sighed and finally said it.

"Who was the princess of Almsola?" Octus dropped his pen and stared at the wall.

"Octus?" Ilana touch him but he stood up and talked without looking at Lance.

"Her name was Genevieve Natalya Starr. She was 17 when she died. She was the heir to the throne of the Starr family."

"She died?" Ilana felt sorry for the princess that died when she was 17.

"Why do you ask?" He didn't want to tell them about the little girl.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know." He walked back to his room and took off his shirt and layed down on his bed and thought about the little girl and the princess. Why did the little girl look like the princess? How did the princess die? Who was the princess really? He contiue to think about it for mintues, seconds and even hours. He fell asleep, he started to have a dream that he was a child in a field with the little girl.

_(Giggle) _

_"Genny, hold up." I was breathing hard, my heart was fast and i try to catch up to her. But she was running at unstoppal speed, she climbed at the top of the tree as she was running without stopping. _

_"Come on Lance." I stared up at her, i was afraid of hights._

_"I can't. It's too high."_

_"Yes you can. You can do it." She hold out her hand. "I know you can." I try to climb onto the tree but i fell down, why was i weak? I try again but i saw a branch. I grabbed and hold on to it._

_"You are doing great, now try to climb onto the branch." I did what she told me to and i finally got to her. I sat down next to her._

_"I told you, you can do it!" She similed at me and i similed back at her. She had the most brightest simile._

_"Genny! Lance!" My father was at the tree with a man that had a mustache like him. He looked like him but without glasses and no lab coat. He looked like a king._

_"Genny! We have to leave!" _

_"Coming daddy." _

_"We better leave." She climb down the tree and so did i. She walked to her father and gave him a hug. I couldn't believe my eyes, my father was alive. I gave him a hug._

_"Ho, Lance. It feels like you haven't seen me in forever." I haven't seen him in years ever since the accident._

_"I just missed you." I looked up at him. He was still the same man that he was._

_"Well Genny we must leave."_

_"But daddy-"_

_"I'm sorry but we have duties to do." _

_"Oh." She had a frown on her face. She was sad about leaving._

_"You will see Lance tomorrow." _

_"Okay." We walked to a ship that looked like a star._

_"Goodbye Edward." Her father gave my father a hug. "I hope your invention go's well."_

_"I hope so too Max." They walked inside the ship but before they walked into it, Genny ran to me and gave me a hug as she ran._

_"Bye Lance." She wispered to me._

_"Bye Genny." She gave me a simile and ran back to the ship with her father. She waved goodbye to me as she went into the air and disappered into space. I heard screaming and it was coming behind me, i turned around and saw-_

"Genny!" He sat up as he woke up and yelled Genny. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 3:00 am. He slept past 2:00, He put my face on my knees and thought about Genny. It was the girl that he saw at school. He thought about it, why was she in my dream? How did she knew my name? How did her father knew mine? He thought about those questions til he saw a bright light in the sky, he saw that the light disappered into the trees and a bright colorful light flashed as the light disappered. He stood up and walked to the window and stared at the trees that the light disappered till the sun came up.

"Lance!" Ilana called Lance again for the first time, as she was going to say again, Lance came down the stairs and ran out the door without eating breakfest.

"What's gotten him?" Octus strugged and walked out the door and saw Lance in the van, waiting for them. They drove to school and walked into the school as everyone said hello to Lance again.

"Why does this happen everyday?"

"I do not know." Octus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Newton?" Octus said nothing at first but he said only.

"Something is here."

"What?" Lance got to his locker and took out his books but he saw something bright at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a girl with long brown hair with bright colorful highlights, she wore a red dress with black boots and a hoodie with red devil horns on the hood. She looked at Lance when she was done talking with a nerd, she had one bright blue eye and one bright green eye.


	2. Blue and brown eyes

She was the most beautiful girl that Lance ever seen. She had the same eyes as the little girl, he thought that the little girl must be her. And she was from his dream, he couldn't stop glazing at her.

"Lance?" Ilana said to Lance as he stared at the girl. She walked away from Lance's sight and Ilana stood in front of him.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't say anything, only walked to his first class. When he walked into the room, he heard people talking about something. He decided to listen.

"Did you hear?"

"A new girl came to Sherman high."

"What?"

"Yeah, since freak girl, nerd and Lance came here."

"What does she look like?"

"No one knows, but i heard that she has a pig's nose."

"I heard a cow's butt." The girls giggle as Kimmy said that she heard that the new girl had a cow's butt. He sat in his chair and put his head down to listen to his boring teacher learn about history.

"Take your seats everyone." Mr. Avo told everyone as he wrote on the board.

"Today we are-" A slam came from the back of the class. Everyone turned their heads including Lance, the girl was standing there with a piece of paper in her right hand and holding her black and white book bag in her left.

"I'm sorry to inturrpt but-"

"No it's fine my dear."

"My dear?" Everyone knew that Mr. Avo never said my dear to anyone.

"I had 2 science classes on my scheldue and i had to get them to change my scheldue. And my first class is Mr. Avo, history."

"Let me see." She walked to the front of the class, as she walked every guy looked at her butt. Even the girls, but Lance didn't. He just was in shock that the most beautiful girl was going to be in his class. Mr. Avo put on his glasses and check her scheldue and looked on his computer to see that she was in his class.

"Yep, Miss Angel. You are in this class." He turned around and put her in front of the class.

"Everyone this is Persephone Luna Angel."

"Hello." She gave a weak wave to everyone. All of the class except Lance wispered about Persephone.

"She has the most weridest name ever."

"Who names their kid Persephone?"

"She dosen't have anything to show off."

"Well Miss Angel, take your things and take a seat next to Mr. Lunis." He showed her a seat next to Lance. She walked to Lance's table and sat down next to him, she put her bag on the floor and looked at Lance. She didn't say anything so she looked at Mr. Avo.

"So today we are going to learn about the greek gods and goddesses of Greece." He wrote on the board.

_"Greek gods & goddesses."_

_"_Now does anyone know about the age of time the greeks make the gods and goddesses?" No one said anything, they were on their phones or daydreaming. Lance was keep glazing at Persephone, she was staring at the board.

"Well this will make you listen, i will make a test on this if you do not answer my next question!" Everyone stared at Mr. Avo and moaned and groaned.

"Come on Mr. A." Micah Wilson told him.

"For the last time Mr. Wilson, my name is Mr. Avo." He was slience after Mr. Avo told him that.

"Now you better answer this, how many gods and goddesses were there and name them all." No one knew the answer, but Kimmy raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Obama, Budda, George Bush and Harry Potter?"

"No." Meat raised his hand.

"Yes Meat?"

"Uh, God." Mr. Avo was getting agervated now.

"No, Meat." Kimmy's friend was raising her hand.

"No it's not Santa Claus." She put her hand down and stinked into her chair.

"Come on, i will start making the test now!" Persephone raised her hand.

"Mr. Avo?" He turned around to look at her.

"Yes Miss Angel?"

"I know the answer."

"Please put me out of my misery." He put his head on his desk and waited for her to tell him her answer.

"There were 14 gods and goddesses, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, Demeter, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus." Mr. Avo looked up at her and everyone too.

"That's right."

"What?" Kimmy told her. Mr. Avo walked to Persephone.

"And what were their powers?"

"Well Zeus was the god of all and lighting, Hera was the queen of all and marrying, Ares was the god of war, Poseiden was the god of the sea, Athena was goddess of wisdom, Aphrodite was beauty, Hestia was heath, Demeter was the weather, Hades the underworld, Artemis and Apollo were the moon and the sun, Hephaestus was metal work, Hermes was the messager and Dionysus was wine."

"Oh yep he!" He dance around the classroom and thanked god for Persephone for being in his class.

When Mr. Avo was finshing dancing around the classroom, everyone left to go to their other classes.

"Hello." Lance turned around and saw Persephone standing right behind him.

"Hey." She walked to her locker and Lance felt like her didn't want her to go.

"Thanks for telling Mr. Avo the answer to his question."

"You're welcome." She tryed to open her locker but it didn't open.

"Ugh."

"Here let me." He hit the locker 3 times and it open to her.

"Thanks." She open her bag and put some of her books into her locker and closed it back.

"Bye." She walked to the lunchroom as Lance watch her go.

"Lance?" Ilana told him and he looked behind him.

"We need to go to lunch."

"Kay." They walked to get their food and Lance looked to see Peresphone again but she wasn't there.

"Who are you looking for?" They walked to their table and ate their lunch. Kimmy ran to their table and sat next to Newton.

"Did you guys hear about the new girl?"

"No." Ilana told Kimmy.

"She was the only one to get the right answer in Mr. Avo's class and he call her 'My dear'."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she is a witch."

"I got to go." Lance stood up and walked outside.

"Lance it's raining so you have to go to the Audiotorium."

"Fine." He walked to the Audiotorium, thinking about Peresphone. He walked in the Audiotorium and saw a goth band with nerds working on a machine and when he looked up, he saw Peresphone. She was laying down on the board in the ceilding and eating Jolly Rangers.

"Hey Pers!" A goth guy who was fixing his guitar called her down. She jumped off the board and landed without falling, like a cat.

"Yeah?" He grabbed a microphone and gave it to her as he finsh his guitar.

"Ready?" He walked to the far right of Persephone and she nodded at him.

"Ready nerds?" All of the nerds looked at him.

"Stop calling us that!"

"Well what should i call you? Nerds of Dorkternoon?" They were going to yell but Persephone got in the middle.

"Drake! Bobby! Stop it! No fighting! If you want to have your arms, you need to stop it and GET ALONG!"

"Yes Persey." They both said at the same time like 2 little kids saiding sorry to their mother.

"Now Bobby are you guys done fixing the system?"

"Yes Persey."

"Go and get ready til Josh saids." He walked to the other nerds and check the system for any bugs. Drake walked back to his spot and Persephone too. Lance never saw her yell and he didn't knew that she was in a band.

"Ready! 1..2..3!" They played rock and pop music, Lance been a band before but they kicked him out for bring the wrong attection. He keeps playing the guitar but it's been awhile since, Persephone singing fast and Lance couldn't keep up to listen the lyrics. She walked as she sung.

_She's amazing at singing._

Lance thought about that and stared at her, she kept singing faster and faster. He heared something breaking, he looked around but no one was around. Then he up at the ceilding, a board was breaking and was gonna fall on top of Persephone. He jumped from his seat and ran to her.

"Watch out!" She looked up and saw the board coming down. She stood in front of Lance and was staring at his eyes. His brown eyes, she said one thing before being crushed.

"Lance?"


	3. Black and White

The board hit the floor, and more came down to the floor. Drake coughed.

"Is everyone okay?" Drake asked everyone.

"Yeah." Josh said when he looked at his drum set,it wasn't broken.

"We are okay." Bobby said for the nerds, they looked at the system. It wasn't broken also.

"Persey!" Drake called out Persephone. On the other side of the mess, Lance and Persey was on the floor.

"Ugh." Both Lance and Persephone said, they sat up and felt pain.

"My neck." Lance rubbed his neck.

"My head." Persephone rubbed her head. She looked up and saw Lance.

"Are you okay?" Lance said to Persephone. He touch her arm.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Maybe we should go to the nurse." She nodded at him, he helped her up from the mess.

"Lance are you okay?" Ilana asked Lance and everyone in school. Before he could walk out of the mess.

"My leg is cut." Persephone said. She touch her leg, it was bleeding.

"Here, i should carry you." Before Peresphone could say anything, Lance grabbed her arm around his neck and put his arm around her waist. He helped her through the crowd and to the nurse.

"What happen?" The nurse walked out of her office and to them.

"There was a accident in the Audiotorium and she got hurt."

"Put her on the bed." Lance helped her on the bed. He walked to the corner of the room and closed his eyes. The nurse grabbed her glasses and looked at the cut.

"This is bad, we need to banaged it." She walked to her cabient and grabbed some stuff. The door open again, Drake carryed Donny through the door.

"Nurse, he's hurt." The nurse walked to Persephone and dropped the stuff and back to Donny.

"Oh my. Take him to a bed." Drake saw Persephone and Lance, he dropped Donny on the bed.

"Donny. Are you okay?" Donny laughed.

"Okay? What about you? Your leg!" He point at her leg, she was still bleeding.

"I'm fine." The nurse came in with stuff for Donny's arm.

"Next thing you know kids are getting the chicken pox at lunch." She walked to Peresphone and pour some medicane into a tissue. "This will sting, but it will help the cut from getting infection." She put the tissue on the cut, she didn't say anything.

"It dosen't sting?" Drake asked Peresphone. She shook her head.

"No." The nurse cleaned the cut and wrapped it around her leg.

"Should i call your parents?" She taped it.

"No!" Lance looked at her.

"No? Your parents must be inform about this." Peresphone looked down.

"My parents are dead." She said in a low voice. Lance knew how she felt.

"Then who is taking care of you?" Lance stared at her.

"Um...I-"

"She is staying with us." Drake said to the Nurse, Persephone looked at Drake.

"Then where are your parents may i ask?"

"They are in Flordia as we speak, they won't come back til spring." The nurse sighed at him.

"Well you can go home now." She finish the wrapping on her leg. She walked to Donny and pour the medicane on his arm.

"AH!" He screamed at the pain on his arm. Persephone got up from the bed, she started to fall but Lance put his arm in front of her and helped her up.

"Thanks." They walked to the door, before they left the room.

"Thank you." Persephone said to the nurse, she gasped at Persephone saying thank you to her.

"No one has ever said that to me." Persephone similed at her and left the room with Lance at her side.

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"No, i got it." He stopped at the front doors of the school. He lifted his arm away from her and watch her walk away from him. She walked to the doors and open one.

"How long have you been in Sherman?" Persephone turned around to him.

"Since yesterday."

"Maybe i can show you around in the city."

"I like that." She turned to the door.

"What should i call you?" Persephone looked at him.

"My full name is Peresphone Luna Angel but my nickname is Persey."

"Kay, Persey. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at him and ran out the door. Lance sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked to his next class.

"Genny." Lance sat up in his bed, sweating. He looked at the clock, 3:00 just like last night. He put his head on his knees and stared at his window. He stood up and walked to his window, he saw that there was a new star in the sky. A star that he had seen before, he looked at the trees. He thought about Genny the little girl that he seen at the school a few days ago, she was in his dreams but why?

At 7:37 am, Ilana walked to Lance's door and knocked.

"Lance! We have to get ready!" She sighed and walked downstairs, she walked to the kitchen and saw Lance eating a apple.

"Good morning." Ilana looked at the stairs and at him.

"You were-"

"I was down here since 7:30." Ilana didn't say anything, Lance grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Octus was downstairs when he saw Lance out the door.

"He's up?" Ilana nodded and walked to the car with Octus behind her. They got to school and everyday, everyone said hey to Lance. But he felt differnet today, happy almost.

"What's wrong with Lance?" Ilana told Octus.

"His systems are fine." Lance open his locker and got out his books, he walked to Mr. Avo room. He bumped into someone and fell to the floor, he open his eyes to Persey.

"I didn't see you." He helped Persey up and grabbed her books, but one book grabbed his eye. He open it and saw the title. "Les Miserables?" Persey looked at him, he gave her the book. She hold it close to the book.

"It's one of my favorite stories."

"They made a movie about it. Didn't they?" She nodded.

"I like the book better." They walked to their seats.

"How long had you had that book?" He sat down and she did too. She didn't look at him.

"Since my mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, i was little when it happen. I don't reameber much of it, only that before she died. She read me the story til i fell asleep in her arms." She looked up at him. "She died that morning." Lance knew how much he felt when he lost his mom.

"How did that made you feel?"

"Like the stars without the moon. It was hard for me and my father but we got through it." She similed at him. "But it was a long time ago, i have friends now. And when i read this, it feels like she's here with me." Lance similed at her.

"All right class. I hope you're going to like this, cause in 2 weeks we will have a special day at Sherman high. Everyone will be wearing their favorite god or goddess and make a report about the god or goddess." Lance looked at Persey.

"Uh, i don't know much about the greek gods and goddess... Can you?"

"Of course i'll help you."

"Thanks." She similed and listen to Mr. Avo talking about Greeks. After class was over and lunch was starting, Persey helped Lance for the Greece day.

"Okay, you got it covered?" They walked to the lunchroom.

"Yeah i think."

"So who are you thinking to be?" Lance grabbed a tray.

"Uh, i don't know about Zeus or Hermes but i like Hades, so Hades." She similed. "What about you?"

"I have to go!" She ran to the door.

"What about lunch?"

"I got it covered." She hold up her bag and ran out the door. He sighed and payed for his lunch, he sat down with Ilana and Octus.

"So who are you guys going to be for Greece day?" He ate his sandwitch.

"I'm going to be Athena, the goddess of wisdom." Ilana ate her pear.

"I'm going to be Dionysus, the god of wine. Kimmy is going to be Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty." Octus said to Ilana.

"I'm going to the Audiotorium." Lance stood up and throw away his plate. He left the lunchroom without saying anything.

"He seems happy." Ilana ate her salad with a bite. Lance open the Audiotorium doors and saw Josh fixing his sticks, the nerds playing their gameboys and Persey in a chair eating Jolly Rangers. He sat down in a chair and stared at Persey, she was wearing a white shirt with a short black leather jacket, black jeans and black high heel ankle boots. She was beautiful even gothic.

"Guys we have a problem!" Drake came bursting through the doors and walking angrying down the stairs. Persey stood up and saw Lance sitting, she looked back at Drake.

"What's wrong?" She hold up her hands at him.

"Donny isn't going to play til 7 months."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. We don't have a lead guitar and we have a gid in 3 weeks! What are we going to do?" Drake turned around and put his hands on his head. Lance felt sorry for Persey's band not going to have a lead guitar and not going to do the gid. He thought about it and had a idea.

"Hey!" He yelled at them, Drake looked at Lance and Persey too. He jumped down the chairs to the stage. "I could be your lead guitar."

"What?" Drake said to him. "You?"

"Yeah, i played with Disenfranchised a little bit. I'm good at the guitar." Drake sighed and looked at Lance.

"I'm not the leader of the band, Persey is." Lance looked at Persey. She walked to him.

"You get one try, if you are good enough. You're in but one mistake, you're out." She walked to a corner and grabbed a guitar and threw it at him. Lance caught it. "Let's see what you got." He walked to a spot and got ready to play. He played the guitar, everyone looked at him. Persey thought he was good, Drake didn't like him. He stopped and looked at Persey.

"You're good but can you catch up?" She walked to a microphone, Drake got his guitar and Josh to his drums. The nerds got behind the mechine. She looked at Lance and sung, Lance began to play when Persey's lyrics were loud. He caught up with her singing and lyrics, also the music of the drums and the mechine. _He's good_ She thought as she sung, she finally stopped singing and Lance stopped playing. She walked to Lance and looked at his eyes, she brush a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"You're in. Welcome to Black and White." She walked down the stairs and looked back at Lance. He knew that he liked her.


	4. The truth

Lance thought about Persey as he played his guitar in his room, he didn't tell anyone about him joining a band. He looked out his window, every night he had dreams about Genny.

_"Lance!" Genny was running to me, she was holding her light blue dress from falling. "Happy Lanedia day!" She hugged me._

_"Happy Lanedia day." She similed at me._

_"Oh, i have something for you." She got out a box that was wrapped. She gave me it, i stared to open it. _

_"It's made from the finest metal." I open the box and it held a small metal bracelet that had the words_

_"Lance & Genny forever til the universe ends" _

_Genny put the bracelet on my wrist._

_"I have something for you too." I got out a box, i gave it to her. She open it and gasped._

_"Lance. It's beautiful." She held it up, it was a bracelet with pink, blue and purple pearls. I put the bracelet on her wrist. She hugged me._

_"Thank you."_

The next morning came, Lance got up early and went to school with Octus and Ilana. He always got 'heys' from everyone in the school and got his books out of his locker. He saw Drake and Josh's black motorcycles outside the school, they took off their helmats and walked to the school doors. Lance walked to the doors and looked for Persey.

"Who are you looking for?" Ilana was behind Lance.

"Persey." He heard a motor and saw a silver motorcycle riding up the school, everyone looked to see the motorcycle. But Lance stared at the person, they wore black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and black boots. The person wore a dark helmat so no one saw who the person was. They stopped the bike when it was right next to Drake's and Josh's bikes, they stood up and took off their helmat. It had long brown hair with colorful highlights, Lance knew it was Persey. She whip her hair and grabbed her bag.

"Who is she?" Lance similed.

"That's Persey." Ilana was shocked to see her like this. Persey took off her jacket, it had a blue shirt that was tight at her waist. She put the jacket in her bag and walked in the school, everyone stared at her.

"That's the new girl?" One of the girls from the cheerleading team said.

"She's hot!" Meat said from the football team.

"She's goth?" The goth group said, Persey got in the school and saw Lance.

"Hey Lance." She walked to her locker and everyone stared at her. Her heels were the only sounds in the hall. She open her locker and took out her books, she close her locker door and walked to Mr. Avo's classroom.

"She's different from any girl i ever seen before." Octus walked to them.

"The rift gate opened." They ran out of the school and turned into titan.

"Where is it?" Lance said in mind.

"In the city." They ran to the city and saw the monster. It was brownish, it looked like the monster from the black lagoon. It roar at them and attacked them.

"Sword!" There sword came out and they hit the monster with it but nothing happen. No cut.

"What?" Lance said in mind.

"How?" Ilana said in mind too.

"The slime is making the monster block any cuts to it." Octus said to them.

"Then how do we fight it?"

"Not with titan." They went into there armor as alone, Lance got out his sword.

"I'll fight the monster, Ilana use your lasers." Before he could fight the monster, a bright light in the sky was coming down to the monster.

"What is that?" The bright light hit the monster at the neck, it fell down but didn't get hurt. The bright light was a armor of a girl, it was dark red and the same size of Ilana's armor. It attacked the monster with it's sword and made a cut at it's leg. It moved away from the monster, it's leg was destroyed.

"Who is she?" She flew to it's other leg and destroyed it with her sword again.

"How can she do that?" She attacked it's other legs and were destroyed. Finally she got out a laser gun and shoot it at the monster. It made a bright light and when it was over, the monster was destroyed and only slime was left.

"Solomon." They were turning away but Ilana saw that it was falling down and hit the ground.

"Wait!" She ran to it and helped it up.

"What are you doing?"

"She needs help. She helped us." Lance sighed.

"Fine." They ran to the woods and turned off their armor. They finally stopped and took a breath. Ilana put her down on the ground, the armor was turning off but at a werid way.

"Look." Lance saw that the armor was disappering as glitter, it was flowing in the air. The glitter disappered in the air and the girl wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" They looked around the woods but she wasn't anywhere. She disappered like the wind.

Lance laid in his bed and looked at the ceiling. He thought about the girl in the red armor, he didn't know what she looked like or who she was. But he had a feeling that he saw the same armor before. He sighed and sat up, his head on his knees and his eyes at his window. He saw a small light in the woods.

"What?" He stood up and walked to his window, the light was still there. _Why would there be a light in the woods?_

At first he thought it was campers cause it was friday and everyone is doing something. But he knew it wasn't that. _No one camps there._

He grabbed his pants, shirt and shoes. He put them on and jumped out the window, he ran to the woods and try to find the light. The light became bigger and brighter as he walked closer, he blocked his eyes from it. But when he finally got there, he saw the old tree that was 100 years old was filled with flowers and small lanterns. He walked to the tree and a figure was climbing down from the top of the tree. It was a girl with her hair in a ponytail, she wore a long red skirt with a short sleeve shirt. All he could see was the back of her, she was looking at the flowers, but she could feel someone watching her. She turned around and looked around.

"I know you're there." Lance sighed and came out behind a tree. He saw that Persey was standing in the tree.

"Persey?"

"Lance?" She jumped down from the tree, it was 5 feet from the ground. She landed on her feet, he could see that she didn't wear any shoes.

"What are you doing here?" She walked to Lance as she said that.

"I saw lights in the woods from my window, what are you doing here?" He looked at her eyes, they were still bright blue and bright green.

"I... I live here." She looked away and began to walk away.

"You live in the woods?" She looked up at him.

"Yes. I do."

"Where is your house?" She brush her hair behind her ear, he saw a earring with a bird that had pink and red little gems, and a big diamond at the center of the bird.

"This is my temporary home."

"What do you mean 'temporary home'?" She looked at him.

"You think i'm crazy."

"I won't."

"I can't not after..."

"After what?" She walked away.

"No, i can't." Lance grabbed her hand.

"You can tell me." She looked at her hand and then at Lance.

"Okay." He let go of her hand. "I'm not from earth, i'm a alien as you humans say." She took out a small baton from her waist and held it out.

"Enstella." It turned into a staff, it was silver with writing on it. He seen the writing before but couldn't make it out.

"It means 'As the sun sets on Almosa, the strength and the heart will be the most powerful'."

"Almosa?" Persey nodded.

"The planet of love and war." Lance looked at her.

"You're from Almosa?"

"Yes, i was the most imporant thing on Almosa." She looked at Lance. "I am the daughter of King Alexander Andrew Starr the Vl and Queen Cecilia Matilda Starr the lll. My real name is Princess Genevieve Natalya Starr."


	5. Persey's day with Lance

"You're the princess that died?" Persey nodded.

"My uncle said i died so they wouldn't find me, so my mother made a escape pod so that no monster could find it, til today."

"The monster that attack the city today?" Persey nodded.

"It was after me, and i destroyed it."

"You?" Persey took a step back and looked at the staff.

"Meila." The staff made a red light, Lance saw that the staff turned into armor and the girl was standing right there.

"I was the one that killed that monster, when you guys saved me and my armor was turning off, i had to keep it a secret." Persey turned off her armor, the armor turned into glitter and turned back into a staff. Persey hold the staff in her hand and looked at Lance.

"You can't tell anyone, not even the guys." Lance looked at her eyes, they were bright as the stars in the night sky. He sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Persey similed at him.

"Thank you."

"Since you are from Almosa-"

"I know you are from Galauna."

"How?" Persey point at his watch.

"I know that Galaunaians have watchs that can make them into manus." Lance looked at her hand and saw something that was red, it was moving. He was going to attack it but Persey blocked his attack.

"It's not a mutraddi!" Persey looked at her waist. The thing was a little monster that looked like Tashy 497 but it was red and with little ears and little legs. It cooed and looked at Lance with it's big bright pink eyes.

"What is it?" Lance dropped his hand and so did Persey.

"It's my guardian as you can say, Somlieah." Somlieah crawled to Persey's hand, it wasn't more bigger than a newborn puppy.

"I had her since i escape Almosa. She can turn into any animal." Somlieah turned into a snake, a cat and then a bird.

"She is the only thing i have that my uncle gave me before..." Lance saw the tears in her eyes. Somlieah turned into it's original form and hugged Persey's thumb.

"I'm sorry." Persey sighed and looked at Lance.

"It's okay,"

"You need to leave before Ilana and Newton finds you."

"Yeah."Lance ran to the woods and looked back at Persey.

"Can i see you tomorrow?" Persey turned around to Lance.

"Sure."

"Kay." He left, Persey climbed up the tree to the top and laid down on the soft leafs. She had a small blanket that only covered the middle of her body and her pillow was leafs. She looked at the night sky and thought about her life on Almosa, it was great but boring. She had to learn princess lessons and martial arts but she learned how to plant and helped childern. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her heart was slow, she closed her eyes and listen to the night.

The leafs near Persey were moving, Somlieah sat up and yawned. She looked around and at Persey, she climbed on Persey's arm. She poke her nose, again and again till Persey wake up. Persey groaned and didn't open her eyes. Somlieah kept poking her nose.

"I'm awake." Somlieah dropped down from Persey, Persey open her eyes to the sunlight. It was morning, Persey sighed and sat up. She climbed down from the top and got some clothes, she change into a white and pink shirt with jeans and pink high heels.

"Persey!" She turned around to see Lance with stuff in his arms. She climb down from the tree and walked to Lance.

"I got you blankets, pillows and food. I know how hard it is with nothing to sleep on or food."

"Thanks." She grabbed the blankets and carried them to the tree, Lance followed her. He hold the stuff for her as she put them at the top of the tree.

"So, how long have you been on Earth?" He looked up at the tree.

"Like a week now?" Persey climbed to the top of the tree and put the blankets down.

"So you been here for a week and the guys didn't know anything werid about you?" Persey grabbed the pillows from Lance.

"No." She climbed up the tree. "When i came here, i was walking the woods and found them." She put the pillows near the blankets.

"What did they think?" Persey sighed and dropped down from the tree.

"They thought that i came from a syfy convention and i was Drake's cousin." Lance gave Persey the food.

"Didn't Drake say anything?" Lance lean against the tree.

"No, he thought i was a second cousin." Persey put the food near the blankets and pillows, she dropped down from the top.

"Did you?" Lance shook his head. He saw that Somlieah was climbing down from the tree. She ran to Persey's leg and hugged it. She was afraid of Lance.

"She's afraid of you." Persey picked up Somlieah in her hands.

"Why?" Somlieah said something in a wisper into Persey's ear.

"She said it's cause you look scary." Somlieah looked more afraid at Lance. Persey put Somlieah in her bag.

"What do you want to do?" Persey looked at Lance.

"We?"

"Yeah." Persey looked at Somlieah.

"Well, i have to go to the greenhouse and plant some flowers." Lance nodded.

"Cool." Persey gave a short look at Lance and walked out of the woods. Lance followed her to the greenhouse, they walked through the town. Everyone stared at them.

"Why is Lance hanging out with her?"

"She is too ugly."

"He is too hot for her." They finally got to the greenhouse, Persey walked in with Lance behind her. The woman in the pink apron saw Persey.

"Persephone." She walked to Persey.

"Leah, this is Lance." Persey moved aside.

"I know. Persephone i need you to grow some daisies into the flower room."

"Sure." Leah looked at Lance. She took Persey away from Lance.

"What is he doing here?"

"He wants to hang out with me."

"He can't stay here if he dosen't do anything." Persey looked at Lance.

"Okay." Leah walked to Lance.

"What can you do?" Lance looked at her.

"What?"

"What can you do? Plant? Grow? Water?"

"I can help Persey."

"She dosen't need help. She can plant 20 flowers a day. You can move the plants, seeds, and fertaizer." Leah point at the big bags of dirt. Lance sighed and picked up a bag and carried it to the tree room. Persey was putting the daisies in the flower room, she saw Lance carrying the bags of fertaizer.

"She gave you the job that no one wants." She walked into the storage room and got 2 pots of daisies. Lance sighed and drop the bags.

"I think she hates me."

"No, she just doesn't like you."

"Why?"

"Cause, she thinks you're too bad for me."

"What?" Persey sighed.

"She's like a mom to me, she cares about me." Persey put the daisies into seprate pots. Lance sighed and picked up the bag to the tree room. The tree room was right next to the flower room, sometimes he glaze at Persey when she was working. When Persey was done with her job she got ready to leave, Lance followed her out the door.

"Bye Leah."

"Goodbye Persephone." Leah stared at Lance, he stared at her and left with Persey. He saw it was almost night, he had worked for hours.

"What do you want to do now?" Persey turned around and gave Lance a look.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Following me, doing stuff for me."

"You're cool." Persey gave another look.

"Fine, i have to go to martial arts class."

"Martial arts?" Persey nodded.

"I done martial arts when i was young, after my father died." When they got to the class, Lance stood and watch. Persey fought off 2 guys in 2 mintues and 3 guys in 2 seconds. She was the best in class, she looked at Lance. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the mat.

"What are you doing?" She got him on the mat.

"Fight me."

"What?" Persey strick at Lance. He blocked the attack by his hands.

"Fight me." He similed and fought Persey, she blocked his attacks even the ones that only warriors know. She low cut him without him knowing, he fell to the mat. She put her foot on his hard chest.

"You're good," Persey similed. "But not good enough."

"What-" Lance grabbed her foot and she fell on top of Lance. She looked at Lance and laughed. Lance knew that laugh from somewhere, he similed at her and began laughing with her. She got off on Lance and let him get up. He helped her up and they left, they continue to laugh as they walked. Lance knew he heard that laugh before but didn't know where, then he finally knew.

"Do you know someone name Genny?" Persey stopped walking, she looked at Lance.

"That's my nickname when i was little." She turned around and lift her sleeve up. There was a little bracelet that had pink, blue and purple pearls. Lance knew where he seen that bracelet before.

"You gave me this bracelet when we were little," Lance touch one of the pearls, he looked at Persey.

"The only people who called me Genny were my father and you." She looked at Lance. Lance looked away and Persey, they felt awakard. Lance saw that the sun disappered, he looked around and saw it the street lights were on.

"We should leave." Persey nodded.

"Yeah." They walked together, they looked at the lights of the town. Persey looked at the moon, it was crescent. She reambered her being a little girl.

_"Mommy." I was staring at the moon. My mother came into the room, wearing a long white nightgown. Her hair was in a long braid, she looked beautiful in the moonlight._

_"Yes my little princess?" _

_"Why is the moon like that?" I point at the moon, it was half full._

_"Cause the goddess isn't fully happy." I gave her a confusing look._

_"The goddess?" She similed at me._

_"The goddess, Merlieah. Loved a man who loved her more than the universe. They wanted to be together but couldn't. The man had to go to war, she had to stay home. They had to be away for days but could meet only 2 or 3 days each month. She said that she would make the moon full when she and the man is together, then she would make the moon new when she is alone." I stared at the moon, she wasn't happy but in a few days she will be._

Persey and Lance stopped. They looked at each other.

"I'll see you at school." Persey went to the left to the woods.

"What?" She turned around.

"The guys always visit me on Sundays and we go to church."

"Church?" Persey sighed.

"I know, Bobby always go to church. And Donny's family is christian, they always let me go with them."

"They are nice." Persey nodded again.

"They are." She turned to the woods. Before she went into them.

"I had fun today."

"Yeah, me too." She waved at Lance and disappered into the woods. Lance put his hands in his pockets and walked home. He open the door and sighed.

"Where were you?" Ilana was cleaning the living room with Octus.

"I went out." Lance walked up the steps.

"With who?" Lance looked at Ilana.

"A friend." He felt something else than a friend to Persey. He felt love.


	6. between love and war

Lance woke up early and got ready for school. Ilana and Octus it was weird of Lance doing this. They got to the school and Lance waited for Persey, he saw the motorcycles coming. He jumped off the wall and walked to Persey.

"Hey."

"Hey." She took off her helmet and grabbed her bag. They walked up the school stairs and to class.

"Look it's the goth girl." Everygirl was calling Persey that.

"Leave her alone." Drake said to the girls.

"It's okay." She walked in front of the girls. "You know, if you keep eating bread it will go straight to your ass." They all gasped and screamed.

"You little bitch!" Persey similed and walked away. Lance similed too, Drake and the guys laughed.

"That was good Persey!" Persey similed at them.

"It was true." She walked to Lance and walked around him.

"What?" She similed at him.

"Nothing." She walked to the audiotorium, they got ready for practice. Persey had new songs but she was acting weird.

"See you later guys." Practice was over and Lance forgot his bag, he went back to the audiotorium but heard music. He open the door a little and saw Persey doing ballet. She was acting like a raven, she was dancing amazly. Lance walked down the steps without Persey knowing. She had her eyes close, she kept dancing beautifuly. Persey stopped dancing.

"That was good." Persey looked behind her.

"You saw that?" She started to blush.

"It was amazing." Lance walked up the steps. But Persey grabbed her stuff and walked past him. "Persey!" She ran out of the room and out of the school. She got on the motorcycle and drove off, Lance ran to her. He had stuff in his hands and didn't care about the weight. He kept following her, he finally stop and saw a meadow. He saw that it had a tree on the hill, he saw Persey at the top. He walked through the flowers and the grass, he got to the top and Persey was sitting in the shade.

"Leave me alone!"

"No." Persey looked at him, she had tears in her eyes. She started to walk away but Lance grabbed her wrist. She looked at him.

"Let me go!" She started to pull him away, he grabbed her by her arms.

"I won't let go. You have been hiding from me. I care about you Persey!" Persey stopped moving and looked into his eyes. They were like that for a mintue and Lance let go of her.

"Why were you crying?"

"You saw me doing ballet!"

"So?" Persey walked to the tree and sat under it.

"It was the only thing I couldn't do at the acdemy. They told me that it was the most disgrateful thing that they ever seen and I shouldn't do it! But I couldn't stop doing it! It was the only thing my mother did! I wanted to be like her!" She started to cry, her head was on her knees. Lance felt sorry for her, he hated it when she cryed. He wanted her to simile, he looked at his guitar case and got out his guitar. He held out his hand, Persey looked at it then at Lance.

"I want to see you dance." Persey looked at her feet, they still had the ballet shoes on. She looked at Lance and took his hand. He helped her up and he sat down under the tree, he started to play. She looked at Lance, he closed his eyes. She took a deep breath and began to dance, she could stand on her toes and twirl. She never made a mistake or fell, she followed to the music. And he made the music for her, he just played the music that was in his heart. She danced and danced and he played and played. She couldn't stop, Lance open his eyes and saw Persey dancing. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, she closed her eyes and he closed his. He stopped playing and she stopped dancing.

"That was good." Persey sighed and looked at Lance, she sat down next to Lance. Her head on his shoulder.

"Persey..."

"Just let this be for a while." She closed her eyes, Lance stared at the flowers in the wind.

"Have you ever did anything in dance?"

"I tried but I was afraid that people would make fun of me."

"You won't if they did, I'll punch them." Persey similed and gave a small laugh.

"I could show the guys and I could dance when I'm singing."

"That's a good idea." They were silence for a few mintues.

"What happen when you lost your father?" Lance looked at his watch.

"I went to the acdemy and I got bullied by a bunch of guys."

"Did you ever had a friend?"

"One but he left cause I was causing trouble for him."

"What happen after that?"

"I got in trouble for destroying the school, I had to paid for the damage."

"Wow."

"Then I was train for battle. I guard the king and Ilana, I was blamed for the deaths of soldiers."

"I heard about that. I knew you would never do that." Lance similed at her, he looked at her.

"What happen to you when your father died?" Persey hold out her hands and a flower fell into her hands.

"Well, my uncle took the throne. He told me that I have to protect myself so he sent me to the acdemy. I was the only girl that everyone hated, I was the princess and they pushed me down more than anyone."

"Did you had a friend."

"Only my book and dancing. They would never let me do dancing at the acdemy, they thought it was stupid. So I gave up dancing and start fighting, my uncle said that I looked like my father when I'm fighting. But when I'm a princess, I look like my mother."

"That was kinda sweet of him."

"Then came the day that I was arranged to be married."

"What?"

"I had to marry a man that was the nephew of a genrel. He was strong and slience, he gave me jewerly but my heart was taken by another man." She looked up at Lance. "You." Lance touch her cheek.

"My heart was taken away too. By you." Lance kissed Persey on her lips.

The next day Persey was walking to school. Her motorcycle was broken and she didn't like it, she started walking to school. Somlieah was peeking at Persey, she was hiding in Persey's bag. Persey felt someone staring at her, she looked down and saw Somlieah.

"What? What are you doing?" Somlieah rubbed her stomach. "You're hungary?" Somlieah nodded. Persey sighed and looked around.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any food." Somlieah made a angry purring sound.

"Hey Is that Persey?" Lance looked at the window.

"Yeah."

"Should we let her ride with us?"

"Yes we should." Octus drove to the side of the road.

"Persey!" Persey turned around and saw the 3.

"Lance what are you doing?" Lance had his head out the window.

"We thought you needed a ride to school." Ilana said to her.

"Sure." Lance open the door and helped Persey in. They drove to school, Persey was sitting next to Lance. Somlieah was peeking at Lance and saw Ilana, Persey saw Somlieah looking at Ilana.

"Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Um, do you have any food?" Ilana looked at Persey. Ilana hand out a gordana bar.

"Only this."

"Can I have that?" Lance looked at her, Ilana gave her the bar and she put it in her bag. Lance saw a red thing with ears.

"You brought her?" Persey looked at Lance.

"She got in my bag!" Ilana looked at Persey.

"What is it?" Persey looked at Lance.

"You have to tell her or it's going to be weird." Persey sighed and open her bag, Somlieah came out and saw Ilana.

"Oh, she's cute!" Somlieah bit the bar and stared at Ilana.

"I had her since I came here." They were at the school. They walked out of the car, Persey hit the sidewalk and almost fell. But Lance grabbed her hand, all the sudden they were holding hands. Everyone stared at them.

"It seems that you and Lance are a couple now." Persey and Lance looked at their hands.

"I guess we are." Persey similed at Lance.

"PERSEY!" Persey looked in front of her, the guys were running to her.

"Is it true?" They were breathing hard.

"About what?" They looked at Persey and Lance's hands.

"That!" Persey looked at her hand in Lance's.

"So?"

"Are you 2 dating?" Lance looked at Persey, she wasn't sure.

"Yes. Persey is my girlfriend." Persey gave a small gasp. Lance pulled her to his side and kissed her head. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend.


	7. Persey's tears

Persey was walking down the street, she was staring at the leafs. She saw something a mile away, it looked like a monster. And she saw Lance and Ilana in their robot forms. She took out her baton.

"Enstella." It turned into her staff. "Meila." The staff made a red light and turned into armor. She was Meila, she had jet rockets and flew into the air. She flew to Lance and Ilana, they turned into titan.

"Persey." They were fighting the monster, but they could hear Persey. She got out her sword and cut the monster in it's arm. It pour out blood.

"Now!" Titan beat up the monster, the arm fell out. Persey cut the monster on the leg and stomach. Titan beat up the monster again and more blood came out, the leg fell and the stomach was open.

"That's the weak spot, the stomach!" Titan formed a laser gun in the arm and shot the monster in the stomach. A cloud of smoke came, they looked and the monster was dead. Titan and Persey ran to the other side of the town, they got to the woods. They turned off titan, Persey turned off Meila. Glitter was in the sky when she turned off Meila.

"That was great!" Ilana said to Persey. Persey similed.

"Yeah." Lance looked at Persey, she was touching her earring.

"What is it?" Persey looked at Lance.

"Oh nothing, just..." They walked together to the car.

"Just what?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do. Tel me." Persey sighed.

"I had Meila when I was a kid. When my mother died, she gave me Meila. Meila was actually hers."

"Really, tell me about her."

"Well, My mother taught me everything about Meila. I reameber her saying to me.'When you grow up and become stronger, you can have Meila and you can beat up bad guys.'"

"Your mom must been cool."

"She was, but she was amazing at partys, festivals or balls."

"Really?"

"She used to wear the most beautiful dresses, she always wore her earrings. She would let me dance with her and sit in her lap and sing to the guests."

"How did you get that earring?" Lance pointed at her only bird earring.

"Oh, this was one of the earrings that my mother always wore. She never took it off cause my father gave her it when he asked her to marry him."

"AW! That's so romantic!" Ilana said to them.

"But when my mother got sick, she gave me one of her earrings to me when she told me that she was sick."

"I'm sorry." Lance kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, without her I would never met you." She similed at Lance. He never took his eyes off her for one mintue.

Lance got to school and looked for Persey but she wasn't around. He saw the motorcycles and walked to them. He saw Drake and Josh, they walked to the school.

"Where's Persey?"

"She won't come to school, she's too sad." Lance stared at the ground. He ran to the woods and ran to the tree that Persey lived in.

Somlieah was trying to make Persey happy but she didn't even simile. Somlieah sighed and sat down on the blanket. Persey was under the covers, her head and she was depressed.

"Persey!" Somlieah looked down and Lance was yelling at her. Somlieah went to Persey and pull the cover out of her head.

"Somlieah!"

"Persey!" Persey looked down and saw Lance.

"No!" She laid back down and lay on her side. Lance sighed.

"All right." Lance started to climb the tree, he try to get there. He saw all of the stuff that she hid in the tree. Food, clothes and stuff that he never seen before. He finally got to the top, he saw Persey laid on her side. Not looking at him.

"Persey." Persey sat up and didn't look at Lance. "Please tell me what's wrong." Persey looked at Lance a little and went back to not looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong? Damn it Persey! Tell me what's got you depressed!" Persey looked at Lance.

"I'm depressed cause today is the day that my mother died! There are you happy?" Persey started to cry. Lance hated that.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry for what you are going through."

"No you don't know what it's like having your mother die right before your eyes and father dieto save his country!" Lance looked down.

"My mother died when I was a baby, I really never knew her. I don't know if my father died, there was a funral but I always thought he would come back and he never did." Persey looked at Lance.

"You never told me that."

"I was depressed to tell it." Persey looked at his hand. She jumped at him and hugged him.

"Persey!"

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I'm sorry for what I said also, I didn't know." Lance stared at her hair. Her hair was long and silky, he touch it and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I love you Persey."

"I love you too Lance."


	8. Persey's past

**This is a special chapter, it explains the life that Persey had when she was a kid through her childhood. I hope you like it!**

The day that Genevieve hate, she hated this day since forever. She hated when people stare at her like she was a freak.

"You need to put your head higher." Genevieve gave a annoyed sigh and put her head higher. The book was going to drop but didn't.

"You need to think about the princessly way of walking."

_Maybe you need to think about what will happen when a monster eats you._

Genevieve's heel made her almost fell but she didn't.

"You are a hopless-"

"George, how is the tutoring doing?" A beautiful woman came in, her gown was golden with red silk. Her golden hair was in a ponytail like but her hair was loose in the ribbon, she walked like a swan.

"Oh, your majesty. She is wonderful."

_Yeah right._

The woman walked to Genevieve and took the book off her head. The woman had amazing eyes, they were bright blue.

"You can leave now George." George nodded and left the palace of Almosa. The woman bend down on her knees and to Persey's height.

"Did he lie?" Persey nodded and similed. The woman knew when people lie, she can see it in their eyes.

"Well I guess we need to get a new tutor. Come my little princess." The woman grabbed Genevieve's hand and walked out of the room. The woman took Genevieve upstairs to the King's study. The woman open the door, the king was looking at a map of the planet.

"Daddy!" Genevieve ran to the king. He lift her in his arms and swing her around.

"My little daughter, Princess Genny." The King kissed Genevieve on her cheeks and put her down. The woman walked to the king. "And my lovley wife, Queen Cecilia." He kissed his wife. She similed at him.

"We need a new tutor."

"Again? That is the 3rd one this month." He sighed and looked at his daughter.

"No one likes her." The king looked at his wife.

"Why?"

"They think she is not fitted to be queen." Genevieve was looking at books and other things. "They say that she doesn't listen, she dosen't care about histroy of Almosa and she dosen't do anything right."

"That is Genny, she's like me when I was her age."

"I don't know if she can handle being a queen when she is old enough."

"She will be the most amazing queen, in time she will understand what takes to be a queen." He kissed his wife, the queen stared at her daughter. She knew that Genevieve would be the most diffenret queen that Almosa ever had.

5 months later, on a cold night. The king was waiting outside the door of the bedroom, he was pacing and praying to the gods that she would be alright and be okay the next day. The doctor came out of the room and closed his bag with a sigh.

"Is she okay?" The doctor looked at the king.

"No, her organs are damaged and weak. Her eyesight is gone, I really don't know what the disease is and how she got it." The king was going to cry but held back the tears.

"Should I tell her?"

"No, it would make her cry more. I think you should keep it from her." The doctor left the palace and didn't look back. The king walked in the bedroom and looked at the bed.

"Is everything okay?" The king told the maid to leave, he sat down next the bed.

"Yes, everything will be okay." He knew everything wasn't okay. He had tears in his green eyes and cryed onto the bed sheets. Her hand touch his head.

"It's okay, I know I am not fine." He looked at her.

"How?" She similed at him.

"I can tell when someone lies by their eyes." He cryed at her and begged for her to be okay. She had a tear in her blind eye, then they heard the door open.

"Mommy." Genevieve was standing at the door with a teddy bear in her hand. Her hair was flowing down her waist, down her white nightgown with little flowers on it.

"I'm sorry sir but she got out and I didn't know." The maid told the king.

"Take her-"

"It's fine Mary, Genevieve did you have another nightmare?" The king looked at his wife, Genevieve walked to her mother.

"Yes." The queen gave a small simile at her daughter.

"Now, why is your hair not in a braid?" The king looked at his wife.

"How did you know that Genny's hair is not in a braid?"

"Cause I can see it silly." She touch Genevieve's cheek. "I can see my own daughter like through glass." Everyone was shock that the queen can see Genevieve even her eyesight was gone. The queen looked at her husband.

"But I can't see you." Later in the day, the doctor looked at the queen.

"I'm very sure that her eyesight is gone." The doctor talked with the king. The king was sure that his wife saw Genevieve but not him. One day when the king was at a meeting, Genevieve was with the queen.

"I guess I should give you something when I'm not here." The queen put her hair on her side and took off her bird earring. "Here, I reameber you saying that you liked my earring." Genevieve had her mother's bird earring in her hands.

"But this is yours, I can't keep it."

"That's what I told your father when he gave me it. But he told me that he loved me and I always wore this since." Genevieve similed at her mother. She loved her mother.

The king never left his wife side, he never slept, he never eat. One day, in December. The king was watching his wife touching her book.

"You need to sleep."

"I can't."

"You haven't slept in months. Its very dangerous to be not sleeping. Please for me." She touch his chin. It was unshaved, he finally gave in.

"Okay, I will sleep in the guest room." He gave his wife a kiss and left the room. After the king went to sleep the door open again. The queen looked to see.

"Genevieve. Did you have a another nightmare?" Genevieve nodded. "Well, come into bed with mommy." Genevieve walked to her mother and got in the blankets with her.

"Did you bring the book?" Genevieve nodded and held out the book. Every night, when Genevieve had a nightmare. The queen would read her a chapter from the book that the queen had and sleep together. They open the book and the queen try to read but couldn't.

"What line are we on?"

"Um. Do you hear the people sing lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light." The queen and Genevieve were reading together now.

"For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest bight will end and the sun will rise. They will live again in freedon in the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the plough-share, they will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward." Later in the night, the queen got tired.

"Mommy?"

"Can you read me a line? I want to listen you say my favorite." Genevieve looked for it and looked at her mother. She began to read.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving." Genevieve fell asleep with her mother by her side.

In the morning, people open the door and saw the queen with the princess sleeping in the same bed. The maid check the queen's pluse and there was not, the maid sighed and had a tear in her eye. The king walked in and his wife was pale as paper, he also saw his daughter in the same bed. He picked her up and carried her away from her mother, Genevieve woke up and saw her mother pale. She was never pale, not once. She was always tan but she knew that her mother died, she was being pulled away from her mother.

"Mommy!" She kept trying to be in her mother's arms but couldn't. The maid covered the queen with a white sheet. It was on December 24 at 12:08 when Queen Cecilia Matilda Starr the lll died.

A few months past, it was spring time when the darkness day happen. The queen's funeral. Everyone wore black, even the royal family. All those who were the friends of the queen came, even the king of Galaluna came to see his long time friend's funeral. He gave the queen a white flower and walked to his friend Edward. The king was standing next to the coffin and Genevieve. Genevieve didn't look at anyone, she only touch her mother's bird earring. She somehow heared her mother's voice.

_"Look up."_ Genevieve looked up and saw a boy that had black hair, he was looking at her. Later after the funeral, everyone talked with the family.

"I'm sorry for what happen." A woman gave the king a hug.

"Thank you."

"Alexander!" The king looked at the king of Galaunda and Edward.

"Edward?" He similed at them. They shook hands.

"It's been too long."

"I know, we heard what happen to Cecilia. We are sorry, she was a great woman."

"She was."

"How is Genevieve taking it?" The king looked at his daughter, she was staring at her mother's casket.

"I never heard her say a word since..." The king gave the king a pad on the back.

"Well I must leave, I have duties to do." The king left Almosa.

"Well I am sorry for her passing. Oh I want you to meet my son, Lance!" Lance came over and walked in front of Edward. "This is my son Lance, Lance this is the king of Almosa."

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm sorry for what happen to the queen."

"Thank you Lance. Oh you must meet my daughter, Genny!" Genevieve walked to her father.

"Yes daddy?" She walked beside her father.

"I want you to meet Dr. Edwards and his son Lance. This is my daughter Genevieve."

"Your highness." Edward said to Genevieve.

"I'm sorry for what happen to your mother." Lance said to Genevieve.

"It's okay. She's with the gods now." Ever since that day, Lance and Genevieve became friends. Even through they lived on different planets they could still be friends. The king was glad that Genevieve had a friend to take her mind off on her mother. Genevieve taught Lance how to climb trees one day and he was scared to do it but he did it. But one day, Genevieve saw Lance walking to her while she was reading.

"Lance what's wrong?" Lance had a sad look in his eyes.

"I had a bad dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"I lost you and never saw you again." Genevieve hugged Lance tight.

"You can never lose me, I will stay by your side til the world ends." Lance was glad that he had a friend like Genevieve. Lance gave Genevieve her nickname, 'Genny'. She liked it cause her name was so long, but one day was the day that she hated the most.

It was the same day that Lance's father disappered.

Genevieve woke up and felt something wrong. She walked around the palace, there were people walking around. They were covered in blood, Genevieve open a door. Men were standing around a machine, Genevieve walked to the men. Their eyes were gone, they were black and holeless. She saw a monster in front of her, she was so scared that she couldn't move. The monster was going to kill her with it's hand.

"Genny!" The king stood in front of her and was wounded, he killed the monster with his sword.

"Daddy?" The king was breathing hard, his chest was covered with blood. His blood was around him, her feet was covered with blood and her dress.

"Genny...you...are...my...little...angel. And...I will...always...love you." The king died on the same day at the same time as Lance Lunis father disappered.

"My daddy died." Genevieve said to her self. She was waiting for the coucil to say something, she saw them walk through the door. Her uncle was standing next to them, he had a brown beard and looked in his 30s.

"Genevieve Natalya Starr, your uncle will be king of Alomsa. When he dies you will take the throne."

"Yes sirs." Later on they had the cermony.

"King Richard Edmund Starr!" Everyone clapped for him, Genevieve was still princess. The next day, her uncle was talking with her.

"Genevieve, I want you to be strong and indepdent."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to the acdemy to learn how to be a princess of Almosa."

Genevieve was taken away to the acdemy that she learn how to fight and how to be a princess, she never saw Lance ever again.


End file.
